


Ask Me to Come Upstairs

by hiJaq



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, don't even read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiJaq/pseuds/hiJaq
Summary: What happened between 1x04 and 1x05, after Kat and Adena kiss on the stoop.





	Ask Me to Come Upstairs

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and edits appreciated. This is my first Kadena fic so I'm still trying to get their characterization down. This is just one of many versions of how that night went that I have floating in my mind.

Kat pressed Adena into the mattress with her whole body, unable to get close enough, mouths connected and frantic. She'd already torn her blazer off on the way up the stairs, entranced, following Adena's clumsy backwards walk like there was a leash attached to her neck and Adena had the other end wrapped around her fist. Kat had her against the wall at one point, and Adena gently slipped away, laughing, out of breath, tugging her to the bed, eyes dark and freely wanting. Kat pulled her back in, taking off Adena's shirt, leaving just a white tank top on, her eyes running up and down her body. Her hijab had already fallen around her neck.

"Can I take it off?" Kat said, focused on the soft material, her hands touching it, her cheeks warming as she looked back up into Adena's eyes.

"Yes."

Kat unwound the silky fabric carefully, eyes reverent, her finger tips skimming Adena's skin, releasing a warm shiver from the smaller woman. Adena took it from her hands and placed it on the dresser.

"I've never seen you without it."

"Do you like what you see?" Adena said it playfully, flirtatious, her eyes flashing with humor.

"Yes, I do." Kat said, her face completely serious, before she pushed Adena back onto the bed.

///

Adena only tried to flip them once, early on, assuming she would need to take the lead, but Kat had grabbed her arms to still them and moaned when Adena's bent knee hit her just right. It was an accident, an escalation that Adena hadn't planned on. She didn't move an inch, watching Kat's pleasure above her, listening to it, feeling her own spike in response. A flash of Coco appeared in her mind, taking Kat's place, and a pang of cold guilt rippled through her. Kat noticed and stopped.

"Are you okay?"

Adena didn't say anything for a moment, just brought her hand up to Kat's face, burning this memory into her mind. Kat's face was warm against her cool hand, soft and round, so different from Coco's planes and angles. Better. Another pang of guilt jolted through her.

Kat continued, furrowing her eyebrows. "I'm okay with what we're doing. More than okay if that's what you're worried about."

Adena smoothed the bunched skin between Kat's eyes with a gentle thumb. "I'm glad you're okay," Adena said, blinking slowly and smiling, not ready for this to be over. Not ready for the spell she was under to break just yet. She knew it was coming, rushing to her like a train, she was almost shaking from it, so she leaned up and kissed Kat gently, with everything she was feeling for her, hoping she understood that she didn't want to talk about it. Not yet.

Kat enthusiastically returned the kiss, mumbling how good it felt, how she would have done this sooner, the first night, had she known how good it would feel. She said she would have kissed the annoyed look right off of Adena's face the first time they met if Adena would have let her. Adena laughed, her hands on Kat's shoulders, trailing up to the back of her neck gently, feeling so much affection for her. Kat was enthusiastic, demanding, and in complete control. Adena was thankful for that, because she didn't trust herself to take the lead. Not that Kat seemed interested at all in letting her have it.

"You would not have, Ms. Out and Proud Hetero."

"I wanted to." Kat said simply. "I would have never admitted it, but I know now that I wanted to."

Adena smiled a closed mouth smile, eyes dancing. "I think I would have kissed you back."

"Liar."

Adena laughed. "Maybe not on our first meeting. I did not appreciate your visit. But I would have kissed you at Scarlet."

"Uh huh, okay." Kat said disbelievingly, teasing Adena. Kat's eyes scanned over Adena's body, and she pulled at the hem of Adena's tank top. They both sat up slightly so Adena could take it off, and Kat ran her hands up and down Adena's sides, taking in all the new skin. Then Kat's mouth was on hers again and they stopped talking for an indiscernible amount of time.

///

Adena felt the length of Kat's body pressing into her, rocking into her, Kat's lips and tongue alternating turns on her neck. Adena's moans became short and rhythmic. Her hands gripped Kat's waist as she picked up the pace.

She pressed her finger tips into Kat's skin, her knuckles white. "Slower, Kat."

Kat immediately slowed down, pulling her head back up to look Adena in the eyes. Adena's eyes were shut tight and her chest was moving up and down rapidly. Adena started to think about this going further, knowing it wasn't an option, when Kat slipped off of her, laying on her side to face her.

"I'm good at this, right?" Kat was looking at Adena with a cocky smile, and Adena rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yes, which is why I told you to stop."

"You don't want to...." Kat trailed off, losing her confidence.

"Not tonight."

Kat looked down at her own twisting hands, suddenly nervous. Adena didn't want her to feel insecure, especially considering how much she actually did want to do just what Kat was asking for.

"We aren't going to do that, but we could do something else." Adena turned to her side to face Kat in the bed, and trailed her fingers along the opening of Kat's striped shirt. It was more of a wrap, and it had already opened a bit, revealing her chest. Adena tugged on the fabric, silently asking for permission, and Kat nodded her head. Adena pulled the shirt the rest of the way off, tossing it to the floor.

"That's actually from the fashion closet, so..." Kat started, eyes following the shirt, and Adena pressed her mouth to Kat's again to make her quiet. Their legs tangled and Kat felt Adena's breasts push against hers. Their curves fit together in a way Kat had never felt before, and it drove her crazy. She picked up the kiss, her leg firmly pushing up against Adena.

Adena gasped and grabbed both of Kat's arms. "You're making this very difficult." Adena panted out.

"I'm ready if you are. We don't have to wait."

"We do." Adena said firmly, pulling her body away slightly.

"For what?"

Adena didn't want to answer, so she reached behind and unclasped her own bra, smiling at the way Kat's mouth stilled in its open position.

"Take yours off." Adena said, her accent thicker, her English pronunciation the last thing on her mind.

Kat followed her orders, pushing her bra under the pillow. Adena took Kat's hand, maintaining eye contact, and rested it on her breast. Adena's nipple hardened at the touch, and Kat took back control of her own hand, letting her fingers run over it, feeling Adena's impossibly soft breast on her finger tips, and the hard nub against her palm.

"I actually think I am a boob girl after all." Kat was feigning nonchalance, but her voice came out in a higher pitch than normal.

Adena just laughed knowingly, wrapping her arms around Kat's neck, "Come here. Use your mouth."


End file.
